KB200
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: During the Events of Markus's rebellion (Note: Peaceful sided) A Care android female named Kamira is caring for her disabled 20 something owner during the events of the Markus side of the game.


KB200

A Detroit: Become Human Side Story

Chapter One

My name is Kamira. I'm a KB200 and I'm an android that serves as a house keeper and care taker of a disabled young man of 23 years of human age. He's mad at the news lately. He says that androids can't possibly be killing humans it's not in their programs. I myself am fond of my Master. He's kind to me. But that's a human thought. I started to recheck my diagnostics. It came back as error. Fear shot though my body. I'm scared Ryan will find out. I hid in the guest bedroom closet for a moment to regain myself.

"Kamira, come here please!" he shouts from down stairs. I wipe my eyes and hope my LED isn't showing up error. I get out of the closet and walk downstairs. He needs help with his guitar. He's a composer for a film company. He's wealthy by the way. I'm a lucky android to have been owned by him. I'm starting to have feelings that aren't in my programming which scares me. I think I'm in love with him.

"Didn't you hear me? Get my spare guitar strings in the case over there." He said holding my hand. It's not in a way of anger. like he's trying to explain what he needs. He's always like this.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." I stutter. He gives me a look. A confused like. My fear is showing I just know it is.

"Kamira? Are you alright?" he asks. I smile and said

"Yes, I'm at 100% function Ryan."

"It's okay Kamira. But it's not like you to be miss hearing my orders." He said still holding my hand. I feel a tear run my skin. He sees it and I panic inside.

"Your face has a tear on it. It's not in your programming." He said letting go of my hand. He wheels back away from me.

"Please don't send me back, please I still want to help you." I beg. He shakes his head.

"I can't believe this. My own android is a Deviant. Just like that AX400 that shot its owner." He said muttering his thoughts out loud. I'm crying now. I walk over to his wheelchair and kneel down to his feet.

"Please I love you Ryan." I sob out. A warm look spreads across his eyes. He holds my hands.

"I'll protect you. But you need to remain obedient.

"I must say I've fallen in love with you Kamira. But being I'm paralyzed from the waist down doesn't pose any options on sexual loving." I look at him and said.

"Your kindness is the beauty that awoke my slumber of sleepwalking though my existence." He smiles at my words.

"You're so beautiful Kamira. If anything happens to you. I couldn't live without your love." I placed my head on his lap. I felt his fingers run though my dark brown hair.

"You feel hungry? Tired or anything?" he asked me still feeling my head.

"No, I feel emotions I never felt before. Before I felt nothing but to obey anything you wanted me to get done." He laughs.

"Lucky you. I wish I didn't have to sleep or eat. It's a annoying need." Then I get up and said.

"I've gotten an email from your Film Company. They want you to go the premiere of your film you composed for. They want to know if you're going?" Then his responses with.

"Yes, and I'll make sure you have the best cocktail dress there."

Today Ryan was very sick. The doctors tell him that his illness won't be curable. He got upset and threw books at the doctors.

"Don't fucking tell me that! I have a life! I'm the Damn son of the most political official in this state!" I get to him and he's sweating and upset.

"Ryan please don't." I hold his hand.

"You're still mine Ryan. Forever." He lays back into the bed.

"I'm scared Kamira. I'm dying I think. They told me that my body is rejecting the medication. God why now? Why now as your beginning to love life for the first time. I desire to give you love as much as I can." He rabbles on and on. I pull a chair over to sit by him. I feel his forehead and he has a fever. He shuts his eyes and moans in pain.

"You temp is high. I'll get the cold meds." I get up and he grasps my arm.

"Don't leave me here." Fear in his voice hurts my feelings. Not sure how human's deal with this. I look at him and give a sad look.

Today Markus started a peaceful riot graffiti cars and android chargers. Turned cars sideways from car chargers. And broke free androids from stores and CyberLife stores with a trash truck. I'm scared that he'll get us Deviants killed. That's what I though several days ago but after what he didn't tonight. He marched peacefully though the streets. And they shot some of them and Markus. I cried. Ryan promised me that if the worst happens he'll hide me. I promised if I leave I'd return. He begged me to stay. I kissed him. His lips quivered.

"Please, I need you to take care of me." He sobbed into my shoulder. I put my hand on his face.

"Listen to me I'll come back. I promise you. I love you more than anything I can remember." Then I got dressed in his clothes and set off to find where this Deviants hideout.

It didn't take long and for someone who helped awoken androids. His name was Jerry I .. think. He linked into my arm and I saw graffiti clues and I found a large frator ship with the name Jericho. The blessed Jericho where Markus and our people. I stayed there and it's a sad place to hide. Androids slowly shutting down or dying. A male android told me if I was scared that we should have faith in Markus. He'll set us free. Around the time I showed up at Jericho Markus has converted many of us from the march.

Today I thought about Ryan. I saw the news Markus got shot and several got killed. Sometimes I wanted to let Ryan know I'm okay I wasn't in the march.

Today I saw the news and I'm scared. For the first time in a long long time. One of us saw me sobbing. She held my hand and said though her touch.

"It's alright. Markus will father us all in the end." She filed though my thoughts and she let go of my hand.

"You're a …" I looked up at her and said.

"Don't please." Then she left me there. Others were staring at me intense like. I got up and went to a empty room on the ship. I shut my eyes and made a inside call to Ryan's house to make sure he knew I was alright.

He left me a message. He was begging me to return home that he'd protect me no matter what the police would do. Hell the news talks about a prototype android that hunts down Deviants. This scares me but Markus assures us he'll never find this place. Yeah right.

Tonight Jericho was blown up. Just as some of us were watching the news. The public were backing us up but the human government still believes were not to be trusted. It took awhile but I got there. Some of us are injured. Sadly my arm is leaking from a gunshot. But one of the others helped me get fixed up. I miss Lucy. She'd tell stories of the freedom we'll get with Markus leading us there. I believed in her and Markus until this crashed upon us. Markus looks troubled and I understand his feelings I feel them inside my mind. It's strange to be awake now and feeling everyone's fears and pain. I saw North earlier she was hit too. But she's fine she said.

I got a message and it was from Ryan. He's panicking about the news. He wants to find me but the new Android taking care of him won't let him leave the house for his safety. I send back a message that I'm alive and safe. Markus is now talking to someone we haven't seen before. None of us know who this is? But Markus is talking with him and he put a hand on his shoulder. Now he's going to the front.

He speeches to us that yes we want to fight and get angry towards the humans but it's not the way. We must show we aren't violent. That he's decided to march to one of the camps that have our people and are killing them. Things aren't looking good but I do believe in Markus on this approach.

I was there with Markus and it was scary. It's less than being awaken but this fear is very very scary. I remember that freedom March. The humans shot some of them like animals. We're nothing to them but human robots. I'm scared. Very very scared. But another android communicates to me that she hears Markus. It calms me to know Markus won't abandon us. His people.

Then something happens the humans divide us Markus and the others are cut off from us. I was with the group cut off from Markus I here others crying out for Markus's life. The android that spoke to me told us to wait and hold on. Markus is planning something. Human's surrounded us and yell at us to march. We are scared some of us run. They are dead. The humans shot them as they ran off. I'm scared. Another holds my hand and squeezed. I look over to see a male android holding my hand. He tells me to follow him. We marched and I saw where we were going. Tears running down my face.

The android told me his name was Matt. Matt told me that Markus will save us we won't die here. I shut my eyes hoping I'm not gona die. I keep walking were Matt leads me. I open my eyes and we're in front of a building. We are only a few feet from where Markus is. Then we saw it. Gunfire. Not from us but from where Markus is. My feelings are new and terrified for our leader. Someone is sensing that he's still alive. He's not dead. Wait he'd telling the people something? She sounds choked. Then we see the barraged is bombed and invaded with humans. Then I hear an familiar voice.

"Kamira, you alright?" my heart is …. I don't the words.

"It's on the news your leader is on the news. Please tell me your alive." His voice is beyond scared. Its sounds horse like he'd been crying or something. I can't believe he cares this much.

"Please, answer me baby." He starts to weep. I cry. I love him he's my Master but the way he said baby in the call. I mean everything to him. I call him.

"I'm alive. I promise I'll come home when it's safe. Just have faith in me Ryan."

"Ok, I hope your people get the Freedom you deserve baby. I'm on your side. You know that right?"

"Yes, I'm scared, scared to die." I cry.

"Baby listen to me. You mean everything to me. Your alive you gave me something no one can buy or give. You loved. Even when you gained feelings. You wanted to stay with me. I always loved you Kamira." Awe my sweet Ryan.

"I loved serving you Ryan and it became love. Something awoke it inside of me. I wanted to love you. Your love gave me true life."

"I love you anyway you chose to live. You're your own person. I respect your life you want." he said. He always talked like this. Then I heard it. Markus was singing. We all heard it. We sang along with him. Then the humans backed off.

"Kamira, he's singing." Said Ryan.

"I hear him. He's trying to get them to see. Tears falling from my eyes in hearing him sing.

"He's scared but he strong for us." then I hear Ryan cheering.

"The swat is backing off. Your Markus is safe." Said Ryan. I shut my eyes and see what the news is showing. Then I see a Deviant android in a suit marching towards were Markus is not far from us. They are saving us from dying here. I hear Markus thoughts. He's relieved. Then we marched up to Markus and the Deviant. The word Connor was in Markus head. I was there when Markus gave us the speech of freedom. I went home.

I went home and found Ryan was there. He looked at me and held out his hand.

"Welcome home sweetheart." I walked up to him knelt to his wheelchair.

"I love you dearest." Then he held my arms and pulled me up to him. He kissed my hands. And I went to his lips. He kissed me. We moved days later to protect each other.


End file.
